


Desecration

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Priest Castiel, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a member of Castiel’s flock, who’s spent more time admiring the way his priest’s lips move than listening to what he’s saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desecration

Mass had ended about half an hour earlier, and the church was nearly empty except for the priest, Castiel, who was in his office going over some texts for the next week’s sermon. He hears a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” he calls. 

“Father?” The door opens. It’s Dean Winchester- the elder of the two Winchester brothers, whose family came to Castiel’s church nearly every Sunday. Dean is wearing his father’s leather jacket over a t-shirt and tight jeans. His car keys jingle in his pocket, and Castiel wonders why Dean took his own car to mass today. 

“I was wondering if I could make a confession?”

Castiel smiles and Dean’s breath hitches. “Of course, any time, my child.”

Hand on Dean’s shoulder, Castiel walks to the confessional. Of course, he could have heard the confession in his office, but sometimes the ceremony was as important for relieving the burdens of a sinner as the actual confession. When Dean is sitting in the other side of the confession, Castiel settles into his side, readying himself to give advice and absolution. Dean is quiet for a few moments. 

“Where would you like to begin?”

“I’m not sure. It’s hard.” Castiel can hear the rustling as Dean fidgets. 

“If it were easy it would not be confession.” 

“Well. Have you ever had impure thoughts, father?”

“What kind of impure thoughts?”

“Like, about girls.” 

“Such thoughts are natural my son- everyone has them.”

“Well. I’ve been having them about a man.”

“Your thoughts are no less natural for being about a man, Dean. A body will have such desires, regardless of whom it is directed at.”

Dean scuffs at the floor with his shoes. “Father- the thoughts- they’re about you. It’s why I haven’t been to mass in a few weeks. It got so difficult to pay attention and popping a semi in church is /frowned upon/. I just. Can’t hear you speak without wondering what it’d feel like to have your lips on mine, can’t watch you gesture without wondering how you’d bring me off with just your fingers.”

Castiel swallows. He hadn’t anticipated this. “Dean, it is normal for such desires and feelings to be directed at a respected authority figure. No one would blame you-“

“I don’t care about what ‘no one’ would think. I want you. I want to know what you think, because I’m sitting here half hard, just imagining getting on my knees for you.”

Castiel sighs. “I’m not sure what to say, Dean. I cannot take advantage of the souls under my guidance. I cannot take advantage of anything I hear during confession. You are an adult and may give your affections where you will. I cannot.” It’s difficult, denying himself what his body wants, but he’s been doing it since he decided to devote his life to spreading the word of God. 

“Father, please, can I convince you? I just want a chance.”

“Dean…” Castiel is nearly hard at the thought of the young man on the other side of the confessional kneeling at his feet, mouthing his long neglected shaft. He hears the door of the other confessional open, and fears he’s scared the other man away. Until Dean knocks at the door leading to the priest’s side of the confessional. All Castiel has to do is leave the door latched. Dean would eventually go away, and he could deal with the fallout later. On the other hand… all he has to do is unlock it and he could be a little less lonely. He could watch Dean’s beautiful eyes dilate with arousal as they made love. 

He unlatches the door. 

Dean has the door open in a moment and is kneeling on the floor at Castiel’s feet before the priest is even aware he’s moved. 

“Please, father. Let me? I’ve been dreaming about this for so long…” 

“Dean” Castiel breathes and it’s all he can say, as the younger man cups his balls through his pants. Dean nuzzles Castiel’s erection, breathing deeply and inhaling the scent of Castiel’s arousal. Castiel is just trying to breathe evenly, to hold out long enough that he doesn’t have to be embarrassed about how quickly he came. Dean unbuttons Castiel’s pants with his teeth and the ease of long practice- Castiel wonders how many times Dean’s done this before. How many people Dean’s mouth has touched, whether they were men or women. Dean laps at the underside of Castiel’s shaft, making a damp spot on his boxers before Dean blows long and cool on the wet spot making Castiel shudder with sensation. Castiel moans aloud when Dean lips at his cock, even through his underwear, and Dean breaks off to grin up at him.

“Nothing I like more than a satisfied customer,” he says.

Castiel smiles down at him and runs a hand through Dean’s hair affectionately, as the younger man continues to play with his shaft. “If you keep playing with me I’ll be done before you.”

“Not always a bad thing.” 

“Dean if we are doing this, it is for both of our pleasure, because we both want it, not because you have to satisfy me for you to have a future chance at your pleasure.”

“Father, I just want to suck you off-“

“And if I want you to come first?”

Dean is momentarily silent as though this is something new to him. “I’ll come watching you lose it, feeling you buck into my mouth. This is what I dream of, father, please. Let me have this.”

Castiel surrenders, unbuttoning the fly of his boxers to pull his cock out. He offers it wordlessly to Dean who doesn’t immediately go for it, instead kissing each of his balls before taking them into his mouth. Castiel groans and mindlessly arches into the warm wet heat of Dean’s mouth, shuddering softly as Dean sucks first one, then the other. 

“Dean, oh, Dean,” he murmurs, attempting to keep quiet. 

Dean hums, his eyes closed in pleasure as his tongue plays with Castiel’s balls. One of his hands slips down, unzipping his jeans and reaching in to rub himself firmly, trying to comply with Castiel’s command. He releases Castiel’s balls, only to grasp his shaft instead, tongue laving the slit of his cock head and tracing the thick veins running along his length. 

Castiel’s head is bent to his chest, and he’s murmuring a quiet prayer under his breath, frantically trying to keep control of himself as Dean blows him in his own confessional. He wonders what this will mean for them- will Dean return to worship, if Dean ever believed at all, or just came to see him. The only audible sounds in the church are the soft sucking noises Dean is making and Castiel’s breathy prayer, in hopes that he’s doing the right thing. 

Soon, Castiel’s prayer is composed entirely of “Please, Dean!” and “Oh, God!” and he’s bucking his hips rhythmically into Dean’s mouth. Dean is watching Castiel’s face hungrily, watching the flush in his cheeks and movement of his lips as he begs for release. Dean comes, spilling himself over his hand. The vibration of his moans drive Castiel into ecstasy and Dean swallows, trying not to let a drop escape. 

He rolls back until he’s sitting on the stone floor of the church, grinning his ass off at the sex-mussed priest. Castiel for his part smiles back. It’s only a little smile, but he’s still throbbing with pleasure. Right now, everything’s perfect. Anything else can wait, he thinks, as he tumbles down from his seat in the confessional into Dean’s arms, kissing him soundly.


End file.
